


Garrus Vakarian x Reader Inserts

by animekpopvideogame



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animekpopvideogame/pseuds/animekpopvideogame
Summary: Zoinks guys I freakin' love Garrus. I really like Shakarian, but I thought I would shake it up and do a x reader instead.There will eventually be lemons and limesI DO NOT:Own Mass Effect or any of its CharactersI DO:Own this story so don't steal it please.This is also on Wattpad, DeviantART and Tumblr under the same nameEDIT: Lowered the rating to teen





	1. First Meeting

You were very scared. Very scared. You had never met an alien before. Of course you had seen them, barely, the few times you actually went out onto the citadel, but you had never talked to one. Being part of Cerberus didn't really give you the chance to interact with a lot of aliens. You weren't against aliens, you just had never been around any before. Most of the people around you were upset that Shepard brought aboard not one but two recently. A Turian that Shepard had known from before she died, and a Salarian doctor. Currently, you were hiding in the ship's core room, not very well mind you. The Turian had come down to meet the engineers because he was tasked with working on the guns and he wanted to know how they worked. Daniels and Donnelly looked at you weird as you went to go hide after he announced he was coming down.  
"I heard there were three of you…" You heard the deep rumble of the Turian's voice who you had heard himself introduce as Garrus Vakarian.  
"Oh, (L/N) is over by the ship's core," You could hear the smirk in Kenneth's voice and you cursed the day he was born. Standing up right as the Turian walks in you jump and salute him.  
"S-sir!" You close your eyes and he chuckles.  
"At ease, I'm not really your superior…" He states and you let your arm drop a long with your head so you don't look at him.  
"Are you okay?" He asks and you hear Kenneth from behind Garrus.  
"Is our little (F/N) scared of the big bad Turian?" He teases and you shoot your head up to look around the male in front of to glare at the one behind him.  
"S-shut up Kenneth!" You shout and then you get a good look at the Turian. You blushed, he was so tall! You had to tip your head back just to look him in the eye!  
"Uh, I'm (F/N) (L/N)…" You dig the toe of your boot in to the floor, avoiding eye contact again.  
"Its nice to meet you, I'm Garrus Vakarian, I hear you’re the local expert on the drive core?" He gives his own version of a smile and even though you had never see a Turian smile, you thought it was nice.  
"Oh…uh, yes. I hear your going to be working on the guns of the ship," you reply and he nods. You stand their awkwardly and you realize, maybe aliens weren't so bad. Maybe Kelly was right…though you wouldn't go as far as saying you were attracted to them. You soon realized you would be alright if Shepard continued to bring aliens on board. They weren't as bad as your dad said.  
The next day you headed to the upper deck, bringing a list of specs with you about how the drive core interacted with the main gun and how improvements could be made so they worked together better. Why? For Garrus. For some reason you wanted to talk to him again. Something about his voice just made you feel comfortable around him and you thought you two could be friends, maybe. Knocking on the door to the battery, it opens and he turns around, his brow plates rising when he sees you.  
"Oh, (F/N), what are you doing here?" He asks. You hand him the data pad and explain what's on it.  
"I thought I might help…" You say after he had been looking at it for awhile.  
"Thanks, I appreciate it." He smiles awkwardly and you stand there.  
"I-if you ever need someone to hang out with, you can come play cards with Kenneth, Gabby and I. We can never play my favorite game because we need four players…" You smile and his mandibles flare out.  
"Thanks I appreciate it," He smiles again and you turn around and leave.  
"Hey, (F/N)?" He calls and you turn around to look at him again.  
"Thanks, I mean it. Most of the people on here just give me nasty looks, its nice to know not everyone here hates aliens." Garrus smiles and you smiles back.  
"Of course!" You turn to leave, just to come back the next day, and the next.


	2. First Date

You stared down at your omni-tool in shock. Did Garrus seriously just ask you out on a date? Well, he asked you to got get drinks, just the two of you, since we were docking at the Citadel, but that's basically a date right? Its been about a month since he's been on the Normandy, and you have been getting along really well with him. But this, this was a surprise. A good surprise! This was going to be different than those times you and him played cards with Kenneth and Gabby, this was just the two of you! If it was a date you were kind of surprised. You thought something was going on with him and Shepard, but you could be wrong. They were probably just really good friends. You quickly sent a 'Yes!' in reply and slumped against the console.  
"What's wrong with you, (Y/N)?" Gabriella asks and you shake your head.  
"I think-I think I have a date tomorrow night," You tell her not looking up and you can practically hear Kenneth smirk.  
"Oh, you think? Who asked you out huh? Let me guess Mister Vakarian?" Donnelly laughs and you shoot him a death glare.  
"Yeah, so what?!" You yell and he chuckles.  
"I knew there was something going on between you two," He smirks and Gabby rolls her eyes.  
"Leave her alone."

***

You got dressed in your civvies and hoped they were nice enough for where you were going, or not too nice. You had no idea where Garrus was planning on taking you. You just hoped it wasn't Chora's Den, because that would just be awkward. You walked off of the Normandy and saw Garrus waiting by the dock. He waves and you adjust your leather jacket and walk over to him.  
"Hi, where we going?" You ask and he smirks.  
"Dark star lounge. It’s the closest just incase Shepard needs me," He smiles and you two start walking.  
"So, not to be rude, but why did you ask me out?" you ask him as you walk and he pauses before he continues to walk.  
"Well, I have to admit I have taken an interest in you," He gives you a sideways look, looking a little embarrassed.  
"I don't normally 'take an interest' in humans, but you're different," the Turian smiles and you blush.  
"I guess I could say I have taken an interest in you too." You blush deeper and you soon arrive at the bar. He chuckles and motions for you to enter the lounge and you walk in together and find a table. Using the interface on the table you two order drinks and you wait in silence.  
"I-."   
"Well," You both start at the same time and you both laugh.  
"Thanks for coming with me," His mandibles flare out in a smile and you smile back with a small blush. Your drinks then come and you quickly gulp it down hoping it will dull your senses enough you wouldn't be so nervous. He takes much more careful sips and just looks at you.  
"Uh, yes?" You falter and his hand reaches up and brushes a lock of hair away from your face and he rubs it between his thumb and finger.  
"Hair has always been one of those human things that just fascinated me," He smirks and you blush again.  
"I-is this a date?" You ask after he pulls his hand back.  
"If you want it to be, then yeah," The male shrugs trying to be flippant.  
"Y-yeah, I would like to think of it like that," You reply and he moves closer.  
"Then it’s a date," He smiles again and your elbow brushes his.  
"Thanks I really appreciate this," You smile, moving even closer and resting your head on his shoulder.  
"Is this okay?" You ask and he looks down at you and he nods.  
"Yeah, more than okay." He chuckles and wraps an arm around you. You sit there the rest of the night just enjoying each other's company.


	3. First Kiss

You were scared once again. But this time you weren't scared of meeting a new person, or alien, because that seems to happen a lot more lately. You also weren't scared of a nightmare you had or any other thing for that matter. No you were scared for a very different, and quite stupid reason. You were alone with Garrus. How was this any different than usual? Well you were the only people on the ship meaning you were very alone with him. This of course led to all sorts of crazy things running through your mind. Nothing inappropriate of course, yet, but ever since you two had started…doing things together after that time at the bar.  
"So…" You swing your leg and he looks at you curiously. You had never had a problem talking, actually you tended to have problems not talking.  
"Are you okay, you've never acted quite like this before." Garrus states. You two were hanging out in the starboard observation, taking up the space that Samara left bare since she was on shore leave like everyone else.  
"Are you okay?" You ask him. He laughs and stands up, moving to stand in front of you. His hand grips yours and you stare down at the interlinked digits, his three interlocking with your five.  
"Seriously, (Y/N), what's going on?" The Turian asks seriously and you swing your opposite arm, the one he wasn't hanging on to and you stare up at him.  
"I guess I'm just nervous…" You state and he chuckles.  
"Why?"  
"Because we have the ship all to ourselves," You say and he shakes his head.  
"I'm not going to try anything you are not comfortable with, you know," He sighs and you shake your head back.  
"I know that! Its just we're so alone, I guess I just…I don't," You start to ramble and he leans forward brushing his forehead against yours. You gasp and blush. You knew what this meant to Turians. You had done extensive research after you first met him, becoming extremely interested in…well him.  
"G-Garrus," You smile and his arm comes around so his hand can rest on the small of your back.  
"Sorry that's the only way I could think of getting you to be quiet," He smirks and you blush.  
"That's not the only way…" You say softly and he raises a brow plate. Getting up on your tip toes, you brush your lips over his mouth plates and swiftly plant you feet back on the ground, giving him the briefest of kisses. You only assumed it was brief, considering it was your first kiss ever.  
"That's how humans…kiss," You smile softly and he pulls you into a hug, and you bury your head under his chin.  
"I kind of liked it, though it might take some getting used to," he smiles and you pull back.  
"So what should we do while we're here, its kind of boring just sitting here…guarding the ship. Oh lets watch a movie!" You smile and he nods.  
"Whatever you want to watch." He sits down on the couch and you look on the extranet for a movie.  
"Hey, (Y/N)," He calls and you look at him. Just as you turn to look at him, he leans forward and pecks you on the lips, real quick and he smiles at you.  
"Yeah I can get used to that."


	4. Second Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (F/F) = Favorite Food  
> (F/M) = Favorite Meal

You were on shore leave again but for once you weren't hanging out with Garrus, Gabby or Kenneth. You were hanging out with Tali. You two had decided to go shopping. Clothes shopping. She couldn't get anything for herself, and you were bad with fashion, but she was good. You decided to wear one of the new outfits you got when you went out to dinner with your favorite Turian. You had gone to the crews quarters and tried on all three of your new outfits and you and Tali had gone back and forth for quite some time trying to decide what to wear. Three outfits may seem like a lot, but you had only one set of civvies. Finally deciding on one, a tight fitting top with tight fitting pants.  
"Its good because it accentuates your waist and hips," Tali informs you and you nod. That was good, you just hoped that it was appropriate for the restaurant you were going to, and that Garrus would like it.  
"I'm sure it will be fine for what ever restaurant, but maybe we should go with the dress instead…" Tali wonders and you shake your head.  
"Nope, I'm not changing again. Just as long as Garrus will like it that's all that matters." You smile and you think you can see her smile back through her helmet.  
"Oh, I think he will," Tali says suggestively and you give her a strange look.  
"Why is that exactly?" you ask, now worried.  
"Turians aren't attracted to pretty human faces, and good hair, like humans. They like tiny waists and smooth hips," She smiles again and goes back over to the dress.  
"That's why everything we bought is…tight," You make a motion with your hands.

***

"Wow", Garrus says softly when I step off the Normandy and into the docking area.  
"D-do I look…bad?" I ask and he shakes his head furiously.  
"N-no, not at all, you look great!" He smiles wide and offers his arm. You smile and take it and walk off.  
"Where are we going?" You ask him and he just tuts.  
"Nope, it’s a surprise…" Garrus tells you and you pout. You two keep walking until you pass a shop and you stop him and pull him over to the window.  
"You like stuffed animals?" He asks and you pause, then turn slowly to look at him.  
"No…" You say unconvincingly.  
"Go pick one out and I'll get it for you," He motions towards the door and you widen your eyes.  
"R-really?" You gasp and he nods.  
"Yes," He starts to tug you into the little gift shop and you move towards the section that held the stuffed animals. You looked around, seeing many familiar earth animals, and some you had never seen before. You moved down the aisle and spot a Varren sitting there, staring up at you with large plastic eyes. Reaching towards you, you move to grab it but stop.  
"I can't ask you to buy me something…" You sigh and he grabs the little stuffed Varren and moves towards the counter where the cashier sat. Placing it down she rings it up and he hands her his credit chit.  
"W-wait, Garrus!" You come up behind him and he waves you off. Once he was done buying it and it was placed in the bag, he hands you the bag and grabs your hand and leads you out of the store.  
"What's the big deal, its just a stuffed animal?" He questions and you shake your head.  
"No ones gotten me a gift for no reason before," You say, looking down at the ground.  
"Really? I'm sorry," He squeezes your hand a little tighter. Finally after walking for awhile you arrived at a restaurant.  
"W-what's this?" You looked up at him.  
"(F/F)," He smiles and you feel yourself tear up.  
"How'd you know it was my favorite?" You glance at him and he shrugs and leads you in. He pulls out your seat and you sit down. When the waitress comes over you quickly order (F/M).  
"Uh, do you have dextro?" Garrus asks and the waitress nods with a laugh.  
"Every thing on there we have a dextro equivalent," She smiles and he orders the same thing you do.  
"Thank you, so much Garrus, this is the best day, ever," You beam and he grips you hand from across the table.  
"I'm so glad," He beams back and strokes your hand. Your meals soon arrive and you eat.  
"T-this is actually really good," He says and you both eat while talking about the Normandy.  
"M-maybe we should talk about something else…" You smile and he chuckles.  
"Yeah, I guess talking about work is a bad thing."   
You talk about what made this kind of food your favorite and the first time you had it and then you both continued talking about your favorite things. By the time you finished talking you were done eating and you both left the restaurant. Walking back to the ship, arm in arm, he walks you to the crew quarters to drop you off.  
"Good night," He smiles and bumps his head against yours.  
"Good night," You smile back and peck him lightly over his mouth plates. Turning around you head through the door and go to bed.


	5. Coffee

It was early. Really early. Why are you up so early, one may ask? Because Kenneth Donnelly that's why. He would not stop snoring! Walking out of the crews quarters, running your hands through your (H/C) hair, you head to the mess. It was too early to start work with everyone else, but too late to go back to sleep. Coffee, that’s what you needed. No matter how crappy the coffee was on the Normandy, it did the trick. Going to the cupboard you pull down the red can of coffee and pull the maker away from the wall. Normally it was Gardener's job to make the coffee so it took you a couple of minutes to figure out how to work the machine. Once it was finally made you noticed that there was a second pot right night to it with a paper sign taped to it. The sign said 'dextro'. You then notice the 'levo' sign on the pot you were using.  
"Huh," You hum and then go back to waiting. After waiting some time you hear a door open and look up to see Garrus coming out of the main battery. You perk up when you see him, as you always do, and go to the second coffee pot and pull out a blue can of coffee and start to make it.  
"(Y/N)? What are you doing up so early?" He asks coming over to you. You press the button turning the machine on and then turn to him.  
"Making coffee," You smile sleepily and he chuckles.  
"I can see that, why?" He stands next to you, bumping your shoulder. He wasn't in his armor, showing that he just woke up too, and probably wasn't expecting to find anyone else out here.  
"Couldn't sleep. Donnelly's snoring real bad again." You sigh and he nods, and rests his back against the counter with you.  
"Huh, so glad I don't have to deal with that, you know, getting my own sleeping area and everything," He boasts and you roll your eyes.  
"Speaking of sleep, I'm surprised you sleep at all, and for that fact I'm surprised you don't sleep in your armor," You tease with a smirk and he laughs. Your coffee machine beeps and then you grab a mug and set in the front compartment and the sensor activates and dispenses your coffee. Picking it up you open the cabinet back up and look for a canister with your name on it. Taking it out, you dump the white powder into your cup and stir it with a spoon.  
"What is that?" He asks as you put the canister back.  
"Sugar, I can't handle the bitterness of black coffee," You smile and then his machine too beeps and he gets some dextro coffee. Moving together you go sit down at a table and smile at each other.  
"Sorry, I might not be a very good conversationalist right now," You chuckle and he nods.  
"Me neither," the Turian replies. You both sit in comfortable silence till you cups are halfway full.  
"I remember the first time I had coffee, spit it right out," You smile and he looks at you.  
"That why you add a half a ton of sugar?" He teases and you stick your tongue out at him.  
"Well the first time I had coffee it was after I joined C-Sec, and it was by accident. I didn't know what I was and I was so tired I just drank it. Next thing I knew I wasn't tired anymore," He laughs and you grin.  
"What the hell? Why you two up so early?" You hear a new voice and look over and see Jack by the back of the room.  
"Hey Jack, I made coffee," You wave and she nods.  
"Good shit," She goes over to the pot, gets a cup and then leaves.  
"Not many people up this early," Garrus says, "Most of the time I come out around this time and Jack's the only one up too, she never really talks to me though."  
"We don't get along per say but we can be civil," You shrug and he nods. He just sits there afterwards and stares at you.  
"What?" You ask, starting to feel uncomfortable.  
"Your hair, it’s a pretty color," He smiles and you blush, playing with the (H/C) strands. Reaching forward, his hand brushes yours and then he grabs the lock of hair and pets it himself.  
"Beautiful," He says still staring at you and you blush again.  
"You know I don't have a thing for humans…" He starts.  
"I don't have a thing for Turians either…" You say and you both laugh.  
"But I like you," You smile and he nods.  
"I like you too," He grins.


	6. Passing Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/I) = Your initials

"GV: You up?"  
You feel your Omni-tool vibrate on your wrist and open it up to see the message.  
"(Y/I): Yeah, why?"  
"GV: I'm bored. Can't sleep."  
"(Y/I): Me neither."  
"GV: Wanna chat?"  
"(Y/I): Sure."  
"GV: I've been thinking…"  
"(Y/I): Yeah?"  
"GV: Maybe we should make it official."   
You raise your eyebrow, staring at the glowing screen in the dark. What was he talking about?  
"(Y/I): What are you talking about?"  
"GV: Us."  
You stare at the screen. Was he serious. You had been on two dates! Then again you hadn't been back to the Citadel, or Illium, or even Omega in a few months, so you didn't really have the opportunity to go on any more.  
"(Y/I): Us?"  
"GV: Yeah. Do you want to, or no? I know we haven't been on many dates, but we've been 'dating' for a while…"   
You just stare at the screen again. He was serious! Yes! Wait, why were you thinking yes and not typing it?  
"(Y/I): Yes!"   
Did you sound too excited?  
"GV: Great, do you need me to ask you in person? Sorry this was really impersonal…"  
"(Y/I): No that’s fine, I might have burst into flames out of embarrassment if you asked me in person."  
"GV: Haha, good thing that didn't happen."   
You could just imagine him smiling.  
"(Y/I): So I just have one question."  
"GV: Yes?"  
"(Y/I): Why did you ask me out that first time?"  
"GV: Honestly?"  
"(Y/I): Yes honestly."  
"GV: I thought you needed to get out more. Then the second time I asked you out, it was because I had so much fun that first night. Now I've just realized…"  
"(Y/I): What? Realized what?"  
"GV: I guess, just how much I care about you. Over these last 4 months, I can't say I've ever had so much fun, just being on board the ship…"  
You smile, you felt just the same way.  
"(Y/I): Me too, Garrus."  
"GV: Wow, glad I finally got that out. Much easier to do like this, do this tomorrow night ;)"   
You giggle.  
"(Y/I): Sure. Good night."  
"GV: Good night, (Y/N)."


	7. Love Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard to write, so sorry if it sucks.

You yawned as you walked back into the crews quarters and to your bed. Sitting down on the bed you yawn again and yank off your boots. Putting them under the bed, you move to grab your sleeping clothes when you notice a small white envelope on the pillow. A letter? Who wrote letters anymore…It had your name on it, so it definitely must be for you. Taking the white paper into your hand, you tear it open and start to read.

Dear (Y/N),

I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and I can't seem to get my mind off of you. You fill my thoughts throughout the day, all day. I even find myself distracted from my work when I think about you, and you should be impressed nothing has been able to do that. Whenever you walk past my gaze follows you and I can't stop until you've left my sight. Do you use perfume? Because even if you don't you smell amazing. Sorry, that sounded creepy didn't it? Anyway, I just want you to know how much I think about you.

Love,  
Your Secret Admirer

You gaped. Who the heck had written this? It had to be one of the other crew, obviously, but who? It couldn't have been from the only person you would want it to be from, could it? No, it was written in English, so it had to be one of the others on board. Did Turian evens know about secret admirer letters and that kind of stuff? You didn't know so you just chose to ignore it. Shoving the letter under you mattress with all your other keepsakes (Hey it was your first secret admirer letter, why not keep it?), you get ready for bed and fall asleep.

The next day, after your shift, you find another letter on your pillow once again. Sighing, you go over to it a tear it open.

Dearest (Y/N),

I hope you got my last letter and someone didn't steal it. If this is you reading it just let me say you looked so beautiful yesterday, you should keep your hair up more often. I saw you in the miss hall alone, reading, but I couldn't bring myself to bother you, plus I was pretty busy. When I saw your hair like that I just wanted to run my fingers through it and never stop, like I said you should do it more often. If you look under your bed, you'll see I got you something ;).

With hope  
Your secret admirer

Seriously, they got you a gift now? You looked under the bed and saw a small box sitting under there amongst your other things. Grabbing it swiftly, you look around the room but find no one else there, so you open the box and look inside. Inside was a delicate necklace, with a small blue gem hanging from it. Sighing, you close the box and put it back under your bed. Leaving the room you go to find Garrus. Maybe seeing him would get your mind off of this secret admirer stuff. Entering the main battery, he turns around to see you, and gives you a big grin. Looking you up and down, he then frowns and looks back at your face.  
"Oh, hi (Y/N)," His smile soon reappears and you give him a look.  
"Well, uh, how have you been?" You smile too and he shrugs.  
"You know, normal. How are you?" He places his hands on your shoulders and squeezes. You shrug.  
"What's wrong?" He frowns again and you look away.  
"I-I've been getting letters, from someone." You shuffle and he stares at you.  
"Its kind of making me uncomfortable." You finally say and he backs up.  
"Oh, no, great!" He groans and you stare at him.  
"Wait, have you been writing them?!" You gape and he groans again.  
"I-I read something about how human girls like those…and, ugh, I'm such an idiot." He sits down on a crate and you giggle.  
"Garrus, how was I supposed to know that was from you?!" You ask, sitting down next to him.  
"I-I thought the necklace, would be obvious…" He laughs nervously, and now that you thought about it, it kind of was.   
"I'm sorry," He sighs and you giggle.  
"They were kind of sweet, actually. Just next time, say they're from you," You suggest and he nods.  
"Now tell me how you wrote those in English.  
"Translator…" He says and you hold up your finger. Running back to the crew quarters, you reach under the bed and grab the necklace and run back to the main battery.  
"You want to put it on me?" You ask and he nods. Turning around, you pull you hair up. You assume he fumbles with the little clasp for a bit before it rests on your collar bone and its secured around your neck.  
"I actually love it, mostly because its from you," You smile and he smiles too. Bumping your forehead against his.  
"Good I'm glad."


	8. His Birthday

"So Garrus, how old are you exactly?" You ask as you sit in the mess. You always wondered, because you couldn’t exactly tell how old he was just by looking at him.  
"I'm almost 29 in Turian years," He states and you raise an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean almost, is your birthday coming up?" You ask and he then raises a brow plate back.  
"Birthday?"  
"Yeah, you know the day when you turn a year older," You motion with your hands.  
"Oh, that, yeah its coming up in a couple of days," He states nonchalantly and you slam your hands down on the table.  
"How come you aren't excited?" You gasp and he gives you a look.  
"Why, should I be?" The Turian asks and you roll your eyes.  
"Let me guess, Turians don’t celebrate their birthdays?" You ask and he shakes his head.  
"No, humans do?"  
"Yes! It’s the best day of the year! Well, after Christmas. You get presents and cake and you have a party with all your friends and family." You inform him and he sighs.  
"But why? Its not that big of a deal," He tells you and you shake your head.  
"Nope, we’re having a party, I'm going to tell Shepard right now!" You say and stand.  
"(Y/N), wait!" He calls after you and you hold your finger up.  
"No if, ands, or buts about it! We are having a party for you!" You call and head to the elevator. Going up a floor, you ask Kelly where Shepard was and she tells you she was talking to Mordin. You nod and wait for her to leave the tech lab, and when she comes out you wave her over. She sighs, but you ignore that and she walks up to you.  
"Yes, what is it, (Y/L/N)?" The commander asks tiredly.  
"Did you know Garrus's birthday is coming up?" You ask excitedly and she perks up slightly.  
"No, I had no idea, he never talks about it…" She trails off.  
"Well its coming up in a couple of days, do you think we could stop at the citadel and have a party?" You ask and she tilts her head.  
"Let me see if we can make it there in time," She plugs away at her omnitool and then smiles.  
"I think that will work." She says and you beam.  
"Thank you commander!" You salute and she nods and you head back to the elevator and go down to engineering to talk to Tali. You're going to plan the best party for Garrus ever!

"Just come this way!" You groan, dragging the Turian behind you.  
"I already told you, I don't need a party-"  
"Too late!" You shout and drag him into an apartment complex. You used up some of your savings to rent out a large apartment for the party. He then halts and you fall back into him from the momentum and he looks down at you.  
"Where in the world are we going?" Garrus asks and you shake your head.  
"It’s a surprise!" You drag him to the elevator and plug in the right floor and the elevator starts to move. When it stops, you grab his hand again and drag him down the hall. Stopping at a door, you swipe your Omni-tool over the lock and it clicks from red to green and you shove him through the door.  
"Happy birthday!" You both hear the cheers of most of the crew as you enter. He gapes at the room surrounding him. There were streamers and a banner saying 'happy birthday'. People had on party hats and its seemed while they were waiting they already opened some beers. On the dining table there was two cakes, one dextro and one levo and you look up at him.  
"Happy birthday!" You smile widely and he looks at you.  
"D-do you not like it?" You pout and he shakes his head, and bumps your forehead against his.  
"Its great," He smiles and you beam, hugging him, though it was kind of hard with his armor on still. He then looks up, "Are those presents?" He asks and Shepard comes over.  
"Of course, that's what happens when its your birthday." The commander smiles and you both lead him over to the table. You explain the tradition of blowing out the candles and he does so, though with some question on his face, and everyone cheers. Him and Tali eat the dextro cake, which was much smaller than the levo cake and soon everyone has a piece. Once he is done eating, you start to lead him over to the pile of presents.  
"Is everyone ready?" You call and everyone moves to gather around and you sit him in a chair and hand him the first one.  
"Are you excited?"  
"I'm a little worried, to be honest," He says and everyone laughs. He shakes the first present you handed him and then starts to carefully pull at the paper.  
"Oh come one, you have talons for Pete's sake just tear it open!" Tali shouts and he glances at her and then starts to rip the paper off. When he's done it reveals a plain brown box. Taking off his glove he cuts it open with a talon and then pulls the flaps open. It reveals as a new scope that he had been eyeing for a long time every time he passed a certain shop on the Citadel.  
"(Y/N)?"  
"Yep, it's from me," You smile and he stands up and hugs you, placing his forehead over yours.  
"Thank you, so much," He smiles and the crowd either whoops or makes retching noises.  
"If you're going to do that to everyone who gets you a good present, I'm taking mine back!" Joker calls.  
"No, this one is special," He smiles at you and you beam at him. He then proceeds to open the rest of the presents. He got more weapon mods from quite a few people. Tali got him some special Omni-tool extension. Grunt got him a velociraptor toy, which you thought was the funniest thing, since you often thought he looked like the dinosaur. Everyone was worried that Kasumi's present was stolen, and she assured everyone it was not. Joker got him a t-shirt that says, 'My girlfriend is a human,' which he can't even wear. You both give the pilot a look and he just laughs.   
"Sorry I'm late!" You all hear a voice from the doorway and you all turn to look. You didn't recognize the Asari in the entryway but some of the others did.  
"Liara!" Garrus smiles and Shepard goes over to the girl and hugs her.  
"So glad you could make it!" The commander smiles and Liara comes in and hands a box over to Garrus.  
"I wouldn't miss this," She reveals and you glance over at her.  
"Well open it," You nudge him and he rips it open. What is revealed is a model ship.   
"Is this?" He gapes at her. It was the original Normandy!   
"How did you find this? I thought Shepard had the only one." He smiles and you feel your stomach twist. Did he like her gift more than yours? He stands up and hugs her and you feel your heart plummet.  
"Thanks for coming, Liara," He smiles and then glances at you.  
"Liara I want you to meet someone," Garrus says, making you pick up your gaze from where is rested on your lap.  
"Hello," She smiles and moves to shake your hand, you slowly take it and shake said hand.  
"I-I'm (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)," You introduce.  
"I'm Liara T'Soni," the Asari smiles and Garrus continues to talk.  
"She's my…girlfriend," He says shyly and Liara turns to look at him and beams.  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" She exclaims and you blink.  
"By the way, how do you know Garrus?" You ask and she looks back at you.  
"We served on the Normandy SR-1 together," She reveals and you nod. That's why they are so close. She starts to mingle and your Turian moves to stand by you again.  
"Thanks for this, (Y/N)," He wraps his arm around you.  
"Your welcome." You get on your tip toes and kiss him on the cheek.


	9. Your Birthday

You sit down at table in mess with a sigh. You've had a really bad day. You got a message from your parents that they wouldn't make it to the citadel today. You had managed by some good luck to have a day or two of shore leave on your birthday. But without your family, it just wouldn't be the same. You told everyone you didn't want a party, since you were going to spend the day with your family.  
"What's wrong?" Garrus asks as he comes to sit in front of you.  
"My parents can't make it, their shuttle broke down," You sigh and reaches across the table to grip your hand.   
"I'm so sorry, why don't we go out to dinner or something then?" He asks and you look at him.  
"Sure," You give him a small smile and he begins to lead you to the elevator, his hand still in yours.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"Can we get (F/F)?" You ask and he chuckles.  
"Anything you want," he bumps your forehead and you leave the ship and head to the same restaurant you went to on your second date. You enter and the waitress brings you over to a table. You see him whisper to the waitress and she nods with a smile. What was he doing? You wonder and sit down.   
"What do you recommend?" He asks. You tell him about the different dishes at the restaurant and he picks one, while you pick your favorite once again. When the waitress brings you your food, she places a piece of cake next to your dish.  
"Happy birthday!" She smiles and then leaves and you smile at Garrus.  
"You told her," You point at him and he shrugs.  
"I figured since this was a human-food restaurant, that they would do something for your birthday," He smiles and you nod.  
"Thanks," You were still kind of sad that your parents (and siblings [if you have them]) couldn't be here.  
"Hey cheer up, maybe they can come next time we have shore leave," he grips your hands and you nod. Digging in you both eat, and then when you're done with the main course, you dig in to the yummy piece of cake.   
"Thank you Garrus." You tell him and when you're done, he pays and then you leave.  
"There's one more place I want to take you," He tells you and leads you through the citadel. You end up in a different ward and he leads you to a place he said he enjoyed when he was in C-Sec. It turned out it was a Japanese Style garden on the citadel. When you enter you walk through the paths you stare at all the kinds of plants that they had. You walked along the stone path carrying you through the specially raked sand. You soon find yourself under a pagoda style gazebo and you sit down on a bench.  
"Thank you Garrus, this was really nice, even if my family couldn't be here," You smile and he nuzzles the top of your head.  
"Lets head back, I'm getting tired," You yawn and he stands and grabs your hand, hauling you off the bench. You walk back to the ship and he leads you inside. No one else was on the ship except for EDI of course, and he leads you to the main battery.  
"Why'd you bring me in here?" You ask, and pins you against the work bench.  
"G-Garrus?"  
"I knew it was your birthday, but I didn't get you a present…" He sighs and you shake your head.  
"I don't care, I'm just glad you are with me." You wrap your arms around his neck and drag him down to your level. Placing your mouth over his, you kiss him and he hums, placing his hands on your hips. You had taught him well how to kiss the human way, and you shudder when his tongue brushes against your lip. Opening your mouth you let his rougher tongue brush over yours and you moan. Pulling back for air, you place your hands on his chest and rest your head in the crook of his neck.  
"Thank you for today, Garrus," You smile and he hugs you closer. He was wearing his civvies, thankfully, so you didn't get a face full of metal.  
"Of course…(F/N)?" He asks and you pull back to look at him.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you," he smiles and you grin.  
"I love you too!"


	10. Meeting His Family

"You want me to meet your parents?" You ask in surprise. Was he serious? Sure you were dating, but meeting his parents? Then again, you were willing for him to meet your parents, so how was this any different?  
"Will they even like me?" You question.  
"I'm sure they will, because well, I've already told them about you…my mom anyway," He reveals and you blink. You hadn't even told your parents of Garrus, and now you felt guilty for not doing so.  
"What about your dad?"  
"If my mother approves, he will most likely approve." He smiles and you nod.  
"Okay, so when do we do this, next shore leave?" You ask and he shakes his head.  
"No, um, it would be over a video conference," He says and you sigh in relief, that is a lot less scary.  
"My mother is not well enough to travel, so we would have to do it over video anyway, even if we could make it to the Citadel or Illium."  
"What is wrong with her?"  
"She's sick, but she should be at least well enough to talk," He informs and you nod sadly.   
"I'm sorry," You say and he shakes his head again.  
"Its okay. You'll probably meet my sister, Solana too," He pauses, "I think she'll like you."

** 

"H-hello!" You say a little too loudly once Garrus looks at you. He had called them the day after and once the three Turians pop up on the screen he greets them. You swallow and look at Garrus.  
"Um, hi, I mean, I'm (F/N) (L/N), its very nice to meet you," You introduce. The female in the middle gives you a warm smile.  
"Hello dear, I am Rumia Vakarian, it is so very nice to finally meet you," She beams and you give her a smile back.  
"I am Garrus's father, Castis," The male next to Rumia introduces, a lot less enthusiastically. You could feel his gaze penetrating through you even through the video screen.   
"And I'm Solana! I can't believe Garrus finally got a girlfriend!" The other female grins and starts to laugh.  
"Sol!" Garrus grumbles and she just continues to laugh.  
"Um…" You shuffle nervously not sure what to say.  
"How did you two meet?" Castis asks, while crossing his arms and you snap back to attention.  
"Oh, uh, we work on the same ship!" You tell him and he nods, though your not sure if it is in approval or not.  
"I thought human ships didn't allow fraternization?" Solana asks.  
"Well, this isn't a military ship anymore, sis," Your boyfriend informs his sister and she nods in understanding.  
"What is your job on the ship, (F/N)?" Rumia asks and you turn your head to look at her.  
"I work on the engineering deck, I mainly work with the drive core," You tell her and she smiles.  
"So, do you love each other?" Solana teases, wiggling her brow plates. You blush and look over at him and smiles with a nod.  
"Yeah, we do," He wraps his arm around you and nuzzles the top of your head. The two female Turians coo and Castis nods again.  
"Take good care of this one, son," Castis says and Garrus nods looking at his dad.  
"How is the mission going?" His mother asks you both look at her.  
"As well as it can be going, we've recently saved some of another colony, but we didn't get to everyone in time, the collectors still took most of them." Garrus tells her seriously and she hums.  
"Well good luck you two, and stay safe," She smiles. You say your goodbyes and hang up the call.  
"See that wasn't so bad was it?" He asks, resting against the table, still holding you close to him.  
"No, your dad was kind of scary though," You admit and he laughs.  
"To be honest I'm surprised with how he acted, I thought he would have put up more of a fight. He hardly ever approves of what I do. Its gotten better in recent years though," He tells you and you bury your head into the crook of his neck.  
"I'm sorry," You apologize and he shakes his head.  
"Its okay, I'm pretty much used to it." He tells you and you just stand there with him, basking in each other's presence.  
"Thank you, for meeting them, it means a lot to me," He reveals and you hug him.  
"Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Andromeda gave Garrus's dad and official name, but we still don't know his mother's so I just made one up.


	11. Meeting Your Family

You were even more nervous now, than you have ever been. You are currently on a short shore leave on Illium, and your parents were actually able to come out and see you. But this time they wouldn't just be meeting with you, Garrus was coming along. You knew this would probably end up not going well, because of how your dad is. He wanted you to join Cerberus for a reason, and that was because he wasn't particularly fond of aliens. He fought in the First Contact war, and so he was especially prejudice against Turians. This was not going to be good. Your mother was a lot more understanding of Aliens since she lived on the Citadel for awhile. That’s actually where your parents met. (Your sibling[s] is/are coming too, and you weren't quite sure how [they/she/he] felt about aliens.) You were once again quaking and Garrus rests his hand on your shoulder.   
"Are you okay?" He asks. You were standing by the docks, waiting for your family's shuttle to arrive.  
"No, my dad is going to kill my boyfriend, I am not alright," You tell him and gapes at you.  
"What?"  
"My dad is really not a fan of aliens, let alone Turians, but I think it wouldn't matter if my boyfriend was human, I still think he would hate him," You tell him and he sighs.  
"I'm sure I'll be fine, I think." You look at him and then back at the door leading to the dock. You watch through the window as the shuttle docks and then turn to wait for the door to open. It soon does and (Number of family members) people exit the shuttle.  
"Mom, Dad!" You smile and move forward to hug them. You hug the both of them, but you notice your father is not looking at you, he's looking at Garrus.  
"Oh dear, calm down now, we're not on earth, there's going to be aliens here," You mother scolds, but you think he must have noticed him holding your hand.  
"Who is he?" You father asks (and your sibling[s] roll their eyes), causing you to gulp.  
"Daddy, this is Garrus, he's…" You pause looking at him, worrying about saying who he really was, but Garrus wasn't scared.  
"I'm her boyfriend," He says boldly and your father's eyes widen. You can see his face start to redden in anger as he looks between the two of you.  
"Don't get mad," You mother growls and he looks at her and he starts to calm down.  
"(F/N), explain," He snaps and you harden your resolve.  
"We met on the ship…and I love him," You tell him and Garrus moves to wrap his arm around you. Your father's eyebrow twitches and then he lets out a long stream of air.  
"How could this happen," He whispers under his breath and your mother whips him in the shoulder with the back of her hand.  
"Be nice, she just said she loves him, you should be happy for her.  
("Yeah never thought she would ever get a boyfriend," Your [brother/sister] smirks and you glare at them.)  
"What was your name again?" Your mother asks him and he clears his throat.  
"Garrus Vakarian."  
"What a nice name, right dear?" She glares at your father and he nods slowly.  
"Its nice to meet all of you," The Turian smiles and your family nods.  
(While your parents talk to/interrogate your boyfriend, you sibling[s] drag you to the side.  
"So what's it like to sleep with a dinosaur?" your [brother/sister] asks and you punch them in the shoulder.   
"Shut up, we haven't done anything like that," You scold and [he/she] roll [his/her] eyes.)  
"Why don't we all go out to eat?" You say loud enough so everyone can hear.  
"Do they even have human food here?" You dad asks and you roll your eyes.  
"Yes I found a human restaurant for you dad, but I have to go with Garrus to pick him up something he can eat first." You inform.  
("Turians can't eat human food?" [One of] your sibling[s] asks and you roll your eyes.  
"Forgot dad wouldn't let you take xenobiology. No Turians can't eat human food. They're bodies are based on dextro proteins, not levo, so they can't eat the same food," You tell [him/her].)  
After you all eat you head to their hotel and let them get settled in.  
"We're going to tour for a little while even after your ship heads out, so don't worry about us and go get some rest," Your mother tells you and you and Garrus were glad to get out from under your dad's scrutinizing gaze. You both leave the hotel and move to head back to the ship.  
"That wasn't so bad…" Garrus says and you turn to look at him.  
"Wasn't so bad?! I thought my father was going to kill us both! If looks could kill we'd both be dead and gone by now," You almost shout.  
"Come on, he's just being protective. Though I do have to admit, I was a little scared…" He reveals. You laugh and once you are back on the ship, you head to the main battery. Both sitting down on the cot, you sigh and then both start to laugh.  
"I was so scared for you," You say and he pets your hair.  
"I'm okay," He reassures and you nod. He nuzzles the top of your head and you turn to the side and hold the sides of his face.  
"This really meant a lot to me, thanks."  
"Anything for you."


	12. Christmas

"What's Christmas?" Garrus asks. All of the humans in the mess hall turn to gape at him, along with some gasps.  
"You're on a human run ship, and you still don't know what Christmas is?" Joker asks with a laugh.  
"It’s the best holiday ever!" You exclaim and you get some murmurs of agreement.  
"But, what is it?"  
"Well for religious people, its to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, but for other people it’s a day where you spend time with family and give and get presents. Not all humans celebrate it though," You say and he nods.  
"But you do?"   
"Yes," You say.  
"And so do I, so that's why we're celebrating it in couple of days," Shepard adds in as she walks from the elevator.  
"Okay, so do I have to get a present for everybody?" He asks.  
"No, we're doing a white elephant party," She says and all the non-humans look at her.  
"What's an elephant?" Samara asks.  
"It’s a big animal, but it has nothing to do with the party. What you do is you buy either a funny, or if you want a good one, gift. Then we all put them on a table, draw a number, go in that order, pick a random gift and…yeah. Also you can steal a gift if you like it." You explain. They nod.  
"All right, I'll send the details later." Shepard says and heads off.  
"Should I get a funny gift?" Garrus asks.  
"Most people do. When I still lived on earth, my family did it every year and we had this old piece of lingerie went around to a new person every year." You say, taking a bite of your sandwich.  
"R-really?" He looks at you and you giggle.  
"Yeah." After eating you go back to work and soon get the message of when the party is going to be.  
"I know just what to buy."

Shepard rented a room at a hotel for the party on Illium and she even invited Liara. You placed your wrapped package on the table and went to sit down next to Garrus, but being the last one, there were no more chairs left.   
"How's we run out of chairs?" I ask and everyone looks at Liara.  
"Sorry," She says bashfully and Garrus pats his lap.  
"Just sit on my lap." He grins and you do so, mind you with a small blush. You get started with and end up with number 7. Garrus gets 12. Shepard ends up with an old earth game, Cards Against Humanity, which we all agree to play. Joker gets a box of toy dinosaurs, and we all look at Grunt, knowing those would be stolen. When it got around to you, you look around and pick up a small, red wrapped present and go sit back down. Unwrapping it you find a box with out any pictures or a description on it.   
"What is it?" Your Turian asks and you shake it. Opening it, you dump the box upside down, and a pair of leopard print handcuffs and a matching thong dump out. You yelp and jump up, and your boyfriend gapes. Everyone bursts out laughing, including Joker, who is laughing a little too hard and you glare at him.  
"Did you do this?" You growl and he blinks.  
"Actually I didn't," He deadpans and you look around the room.  
"I didn't need it anymore," Liara shrugs and everyone stares at her and then bursts out laughing again. You keep going and Garrus opens a very large present, that opens up to another box, then another, then another, till at the end, there is a gift card to a restaurant. As we keep going you desperately hope someone, with someone, would steal yours so you don't have to take it back to the ship. No one says anything when Miranda simply walks up to you and swipes it up, placing another box on you lap and sitting down. Not saying a word about it, you open the new box, and find a…a stuffed animal. It was a Pyjak.  
"Aww!" You beam and Garrus nuzzles the back of your neck.  
"I was hoping you would end up with that one." He whispers and you smile. Everyone had a really fun time and by the time it was done, everyone was very tired. Heading back to the ship, you leave your stuffed animal on your bed, then go to get changed. After your in your pajamas though, you go to the mess to get hot cocoa. Most people were still doing stuff despite being tired, it was Christmas eve though. When you get there, you see Garrus sitting there, with…a box on his head.  
"Garrus?" You giggle and he looks bashful.  
"Tali said it was a cute idea," He goes to remove it.  
"No, it is cute," You smile and go and sit on his lap. Wrapping your arms around his neck you kiss him and he places his hand on the back of your head. Pulling back you touch foreheads and his other hand comes to sit at your waist.  
"I love you," He nuzzles your neck and you hug him.  
"I love you too. Merry Christmas." You whisper and his mandibles flare out.  
"Merry Christmas."


	13. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little longer one. There is some filler, sorry.

"What's Valentine's Day?" Garrus asks and you frown.  
"You're dating a human, yet you don't know what Valentine's day is? Do you now any human holidays?" You frown and his mandible's quiver nervously.  
"I'm sorry, I'm supposed to?" He asks and you stomp your foot.  
"I told you an important holiday was coming up and you didn't bother looking it up?" You pout and he reaches towards you.  
"I'm sorry, can you explain it to me?" He asks and you glare.  
"Fine, but you only have a couple of days, so you better do something good!" You tell him and he swallows.  
"Valentine's day is a human holiday where men and women give gift to each other to show they love each other! Why do you think we are going to the citadel? Shepard's going on a date with Thane." You tell him and he nods.  
"Makes sense. So, what exactly should I get you?" He asks, leaning against the railing in the main battery.  
"Well, the traditional gifts are, like, flowers and chocolates, or jewelry. But I don't care what you get me, so get me something that you think I would like. I'll do the same!" You smile and he looks at you curiously.  
"So we both get gifts for each other?" He asks and you nod.  
"In some cultures on earth, they have valentine's day, where the girl gives the guy something, and then white day a month later, where the guy gets the girl something." You explain and he hums.  
"Well, I guess we won't be going out onto the Citadel together this time." He observes and you nod.  
"Nope! But don’t worry, I'm sure whatever we get each other, we'll both love it!"

 

***Later***

"Come one Tali!" You call to her as she follows behind you.  
"Why am I here?" She asks with a sigh and you make a face.  
"Hey, I don't like being on the Citadel alone, you don't normally mind when we go shopping together, so what's the big deal?" You ask.  
"Well, sure. But this time you are getting something for Garrus for Valentine's day, but I don't have anyone to get something," She says sadly, and if you could see her face, you're sure she would be pouting.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll find someone. Maybe you can go with the rest of the girls and find a guy for the night?" You ask and she gasps.  
"Why would I do that?" She gapes and you giggle.  
"Yeah, that doesn't sound like something either of us would do," You smile at her and then continue to lead her through the wards.  
"Ooh, look at this!" You drag her over to a window. It was a toy shop, but you saw a model ship that looked really cool. You remember how much Garrus liked the gift Liara got him, and while you were still a little jealous, you realized getting him something similar may not be the best idea.  
"Nah, never mind…" You sigh and move to turn away.  
"Wait, they have a Quarian flotilla ship model!" She beams and dashed into the store. She comes back out with a bag a couple of minutes and bashfully rubs her arm.  
"I saw the one Shepard had and I've always really wanted one. I had a really beat up one as a kid, which I guess was more accurate, but it broke." She says and you beam at her.  
"I'm glad you found something." You two keep walking and looking but you just can’t seem to find the perfect gift. You didn't want to get him another weapon mod, since you got him one for his birthday, but you weren't really sure what else you could get him.  
"What about his?"  
"Too fragile…"  
"Ooh, look at this!"  
"Too cheap," You reply. What were you going to do?  
"Why don't you get him something more practical?" Tali asks and you raise an eyebrow.  
"I go him a weapon mod for his birthday," You sigh.  
"What about this?" She points at an ad and you go over to it.  
"A new Omni-tool?" You ask and she nods.  
"You know how he loves his tech!" Tali say happily and she you nod.  
"Yeah, but is it just new, or does it have something special?" You ask.  
"I'm not sure, lets go to the store and ask." The Quarian suggests and you head off. 

"Well, we have several new models, with several specialties," The store clerk explains and pulls out some of the Omni-tools in a special holder.  
"This one has a gaming specialty," He says and Tali giggles.  
"Legion would like that one," She says and you glance at her. The Geth seemed to be growing on her.  
"This one specializes in drones and other tech powers," The male tells us.  
"Oh!" Tali beams, "Can I try it out?" She asks and you roll your eyes. He hands over the tool and as she plays with it he explains the other two models.  
"This one if your business specialty, helps you manage your finances, stocks, and everything else in between." You shake your head and he goes to the last one.  
"This is our final new model, it’s the warrior specialty." Your eyes widen and you begin to get excited, could this be the one?  
"It comes with a Omni-blade, an advanced scanner that specializes on picking up organics and synthetic materials, good for finding enemies on the battle field. Also, it has an advanced connection to weapons, adding four kinds of ammo powers. Incendiary, Disruptor, Cryo and Shredder." The salesman smiles and you beam.  
"I'll take it!" You tell him and he rings it up. Once he tells you both the price you both deadpan. Seriously? That would take at least 6 months pay!  
"O-okay," You say and hand over your credit chit. Tali hands back the Omni-tool she was testing out, disappointed.  
"I can't afford that," She sighs and you smile at her.  
"I barely can either," You smile, but you had been saving up money for an occasion like this. Getting the Omni-tool in a special wrapped case, you head back to the Normandy. Getting back you ask EDI where Garrus was. She tells you he was in the main battery and you go down a level and head the crew quarters and hide the gift under your bed. Now to wait.

Once Valentine's day rolled around, everyone had already left by the time you wake up, ready for shore leave. You look on your Omni-tool, seeing that you and Garrus had 'guard duty' on the ship and you thank Shepard for letting you two be alone. Getting dressed in a nice turtle neck and slacks, you head down to the main battery, the bag in you hand. Knocking on the door you hear a curse and couple of bangs and then the door slides open.  
"(Y/N)!" He gasps and quickly steps out, closing the door behind him.  
"What's wrong?" You ask, hiding the bag behind you.  
"Nothing! It's just not ready yet," He says nervously and you raise an eyebrow. Then you notice he was wearing a nice black and white suit.  
"Garrus, you don't have to do all this." You sigh and he rubs the back of his neck.  
"I know, but I just want to show you how much I care," He takes your free hand and rubs the back of it.  
"Oh, Garrus," You hug him and he smiles.  
"So what's in the bag?" The Turian grins and you pull it out from behind your back and hand it to him.  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" You smile and his mandibles flare.  
"What is it?"  
"Well open it!" You say and he does and takes out the box. Opening the box, his mandibles flare again and he looks at you.  
"Is this a new Omni-tool?" The male gapes and you nod.  
"Do you like it? It’s the new 'warrior' model!" You smile and you find your face buried in the crook of his neck.  
"I love it," He pulls back, "and I love you." Leaning down, he presses his mouth plates to your lips as he leans down. Wrapping your arms around him you kiss him back and once you pull back he opens the door behind him.   
"Its not really ready, but here is it," He shows you and you see a little…no, big display. There were (favorite flowers) everywhere and a picture of the two of you together in the middle. In front of the picture was a box of chocolates, another smaller box, and a stuffed animal of a (favorite animal).  
"Oh, Garrus!" You step forward and stroke the animal.  
"Its beautiful!"   
"Open this," He points at the small box and you do and see a charm bracelet, with (favorite gems).  
"Oh," You turn around and hug him, "I love it!" You beam and he strokes the top of your head.  
"I'm glad."  
"How did you know these were my favorites?" You ask and he rubs the back of his neck.  
"I uh *ahem* messaged your mom," Garrus's mandibles flare in embarrassment. You giggle and hug him again.  
"Thank you so much. I love you," You tell him and he touches your foreheads together.  
"I love you too."


End file.
